sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Hyper Dark Sawneek
WARNING!!! THIS SAWNEEK FORM IS NON-CANON!!! PROCEED NOW ONLY IF YOU CAN HANDLE F*CKED UP POWER LEVELS!!! Super Hyper Dark Sawneek is a fan-made Sawneek form that is a combination of Shupa Sawneek, Hypah Sawneek, and Dark Sawneek. Super Hyper Dark Sawneek is almost infinitely powerful, and can use lots of different powerful attacks. He is said to be 99999x more powerful than Hypah Sawneek, but the exact extent of his power is unknown. Powers And Abilities As multiple different versions of Super Hyper Dark Sawneek have different power levels and abilities, even in the most bullshit Sanic universe, you can pretty much take this list with a gallon of salt sprinkled with cheesecake. But cheesecake is good, so here we go with this list anyway: All powers and abilities of Shupa, Hypah, and Dark Sawneeks. Infinite Lightning: S.H.D. Sawneek can shoot rainbow-colored lightning bolts with his index finger that can do massive damage even to godly beings. X Headshot: A mysterious headshot that can do X amount of damage. (X is a variable that S.H.D. Sawneek can change from 1 to 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 just before the move hits. Golden Finish: S.H.D. Sawneek's body turns pure golden for a few seconds, increasing his strength and durability by 9999999 times. Krystal Kamehameha An incredibly epic version of the Kamehameha that is more epic than you could possibly imagine. Oh, and it turns opponents into crystal. And they can never break out. Ever. Super-Ultra-Mega-Hyper-Xtra-Super-Hyper-Mega Falcon Punch: ONE PUNNNNNNCH!!!!!!! Teleportation: S.H.D. Sawneek can use teleportation, just like all other forms of Sawneek, except this time he can also travel into other universes as well. Great Laser: S.H.D. Sawneek charges up with power, then unleashes a gigantic laser with infinite accuracy that can one-shot anything. no, im nut kidin. Mystical Shine: S.H.D. Sawneek shines a great golden light that can damage and blind any person within 999 feet of him. Fourth Wall Breaking: S.H.D. Sawneek, unlike any other version of Sawneek, can break the fourth wall. And the fifth. And the sixth. You get the picture. Chaotic Eruption: Once S.H.D. Sawneek gets angry, his mouth will open up, and a gigantic rainbow-colored laser will burst out of his mouth with enough power to fry multiple universes at once. What I'm saying is, don't make S.H.D. Sawneek angry. Final Move: S.H.D. Sawneek charges up with power, then Shupa Sawneek, Hypah Sawneek, and Dark Sawneek all fall out of a portal. S.H.D Sawneek fuses with the three to become INFINITE SAWNEEK. Infinite Sawneek has infinite power, speed, and durability, plus every single ability in the Memeverse. Trivia S.H.D Sawneek is by far the most powerful non-canon or canon Sawneek ever. Out of all the forms S.H.D. Sawneek is made up of, the one he resembles the most is Dark Sawneek, while the one he resembles the least is Shupa Sawneek. S.H.D. Sawneek is said to be the essence of all of SAWNEEKA, the energy that all Sawneeks are made up of. S.H.D. Sawneek has the biggest PINGAS out of all other versions of Sawneek. If you look very, very, very closely at S.H.D. Sawneek's picture, you can actually see that he resembles a hedgehog. S.H.D. Sawneek has more categories on Sanic Wiki then any other Sawneek form. Category:Sawneek Forms Category:Non-Canon Forms Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:Random Pages Category:Articles